jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confidence Man
Description The Confidence Man is a musical by Jim Steinman and Ray Errol Fox, loosely based on the novel by Herman Melville. Its original production was in 1976, but there were also versions in 1983, 1986, and 2004. There was also a cabaret show at the Manhattan Theatre Club in 1977. Characters The Confidence Man - as himself and as Street Violinist, Black Guinea, Ringman, Truman, Healman, Helpman, Goodman Melville The Girl The Customs Officer The Merchant Roberts The Clergyman The Barber The Miser The Soldier of Fortune The Tailor (Male Dancer-Singer) The Steward (Male Dancer-Singer) Female Dancer-Singer All are passengers on the riverboat Fidele Songs (1977 script) Act 1 # New Orleans Is Comin' to Me/Means Something: Roberts, Clergyman, Soldier of Fortune, & Passengers # Pitch Penny: Black Guinea #Such Heaps of Fine Friends: Barber, Roberts, Clergyman, & Passengers #Melville's Theme: Orchestral #Edging Into Darkness: Girl #Confidence: Ringman #Methinks: Ringman, Customs Officer, & Steward #Nocturnally Yours: Girl, Roberts, & Barber #Pain Humbles: Healman #A Maiden Is Only As Maiden As She Feels: Girl #Give Us This Day Our Daily Flesh: Soldier of Fortune #Pour Me Home: Customs Officer, Roberts, Clergyman, & Passengers #Confidence (Reprise): The Confidence Man Act 2 #Minstrel Show Medley: Helpman, Customs Officer, & Clergyman #Milady: Goodman #Such Heaps of Fine Friends (Reprise): Barber, Roberts, Clergyman #Quite an Original: Melville #A Soft-Handed Gentleman: Girl #Milady (Reprise): The Confidence Man #New Orleans Is Comin' to Me (Reprise): Passengers 1977 cabaret show Songs from "The Confidence Man" Manhattan Theatre Club, NYC April 6 - May 1, 1977 Wed. to Sun. 8:15 Songs Act 1 #New Orleans Is Comin' to Me/Means Something #Pitch Penny #Edging Into Darkness #Confidence #Methinks #Nocturnally Yours #Milady Act 2 # Such Heaps of Fine Friends # A Maiden Is Only As Maiden As She Feels #Pain Humbles #Give Us This Day Our Daily Flesh #Milady (Reprise) #New Orleans Is Comin' to Me (Reprise) Cast David Eric Walter Niehenke Joyce Nolen Norman Snow Crew Director - Gui Andrisano Associate Director - Thomas Bullard Musical Director - Bobby Blume Production Stage Manager - John Michael Stringer Associate Artistic Director - Stephen Pascal 2003 cast album Songs #New Orleans Is Comin' to Me #Pitch Penny #Such Heaps of Fine Friends #Edging Into Darkness #Methinks #Confidence #Nocturnally Yours #Pain Humbles #A Maiden Is Only As Maiden As She Feels #Give Us This Day Our Daily Flesh #Sanctimonious Sambo #Milady #A Soft-Handed Gentleman (It's Your Life) #Something of This Masquerade May Follow Cast Yancey Arias, D.J. Bradley, Norbert Leo Butz, Chuck Cooper, Andre DeShields, Eric Michael Gillett, LaChanze, Garrett Long, Andrea Marcovicci, Julia Murney, Mark Nadler, Thomas Stamet, Jamison Stern, KT Sullivan, Terry Waldo Band Piano, Keyboards, Programming - Terry Waldo Guitar - Terry Waldo, Craig Ventresco Banjo - Craig Ventresco Reeds - Tom Christensen Clarinet - Orange Kellin Percussion - Pete Devine Chorus - George Best, Rayme Cornell, Lauren Fox, Jean Fox, Shani Glance, Jessica Grant, Peter Gregus, Kirsten Hughes, Barbara Rosene, Jamison Stern, Rebecca Wolfe, Bruce Yeko Crew Book and Lyrics - Ray Errol Fox Music - Jim Steinman Additional Music - Bobby Blume Orchestrations - Steve Margoshes Arrangements - Terry Waldo, D.J. Bradley 2004 Stage Production Videos from the 2004 production by the Beechmont Players, Inc. Directed by James & Sarah Updike. Cast Vernon Burns as The Confidence Man & Hillary Ran as The Girl External Links Show information MP3 audio of the 1986 production Category:Projects